narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kisame vs Killer B
Vorgeschichte Killer B trift sich mit Sabu, der anscheinend ein Meister in dem Enka-Sprechgesang ist, und beide unterhalten sich über die Leidenschaft des Gesangs. Sie werden aber unterbrochen von Kisame, der Killer B aufgesucht hat, um ihn kampfunfähig zu machen. Der Kampf thumb|left|Bee legt los thumb|right|Samehada hat sechs Chakra-Schwänze gefressen Der Kampf zwischen Kisame und Killer B geht los, und Bee bekommt Unterstützung von Ponta. Nachdem der Waschbär Ponta außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, geht Sabu auf ihn los, der durch Killer B von Raiton-verstärkten Stiften unterstützt wird, um ihn abzulenken und zu umzingeln. Nachdem Killer B ein paar seiner Bijuu-Schwänze freigelassen hat, bemerkt Sabu, dass Kisames Schwert ihm das Chakra absaugt. Dabei enthüllt er Samehada zum ersten Mal, ein komplett mit Haifischzähnen besetztes Wesen mit einem hungrigen Maul. Killer B aktiviert sieben der acht Schwänze und stürmt auf Kisame zu. Allerdings frisst Samehada sechs der Schwänze sofort auf. Hachibi versucht seinen Jinchuuriki dazu zu überreden, ihn ganz freizulassen, was Bee allerdings unterbinden will, da es zu gefährlich für die Umgebung und zu auffällig sei. Also bittet Bee das Hachibi, ihn einfach nur mit Chakra zu unterstützen, und so verwandelt sich Killer B in die achtschwänzige menschliche Form (so wie Naruto in seiner vierschwänzigen Form aussieht). Er prescht auf Kisame zu, erwischt ihn, und reißt ihm ein Loch in dessen Brustkorb. Sabu spornt Killer B an, ihn schnell endgültig zu erledigen, doch da hat Kisame schon zu seinem Schwert gegriffen und saugt das gefressene Chakra ab, das ihn unmittelbar wieder regeneriert. Kisame erklärt noch, dass er umso stärker wird, je stärker sein Gegner ist, und er deswegen unbesiegbar sei. Danach begräbt er Killer B und Sabu unter einem riesigen Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha und fusioniert mit seinem Schwert. Die Fusionierung thumb|left|Kisames ultimative Form Der mit Samehada fusioniere Kisame hat mit dem Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha eine gewaltige Sphäre aus Wasser geschaffen, sodass er nun wortwörtlich ganz in seinem Element kämpfen kann. Kisame ist nun vollständig mit seinem Schwert Samehada fusioniert und will Killer B somit endgültig besiegen. Killer B versucht Ponta und Sabu erstmal aus dem Unterwassergefägnis herauszubringen, da diese nicht ewig die Luft anhalten können. Er wechselt dazu in seine Bijuu-Version zwei mit acht Schwänzen! Das Hachibi bemerkt jedoch, dass die Wasserblase sich mit Kisame im Zentrum bewegt und ein Entkommen unmöglich sei. Es schlägt vor, Ponta und Sabu zurückzulassen und in eine andere Richtung zu schwimmen, da Kisame nur hinter Killer B her wäre und die beiden Unbeteiligten somit irgendwann aus der Blase herausfallen würden. Er setzt den Vorschlag gleich in die Tat um, doch Kisame schwimmt weiter auf Ponta zu, um diesen zu töten. Der Jinchuuriki dreht um und will dies verhindern, aber er ist somit auch in Kisames Falle getappt, der ihm wieder das Chakra aussaugt. Daraufhin verwandelt sich Killer B teilweise in seinen Bijuu, hält Kisame mit seinen Tentakeln fest und zieht ihn in eine andere Richtung, worauf sich Ponta und Sabu befreien können. Bee setzt auf den Vorschlag des Hachibi seine Tinte ein, um Kisame zu entkommen, doch kann dieser Chakra spüren, wenn er fusioniert ist. Nach ein paar Attacken von Kisame löst er selbst die Blase auf und man sieht Killer B am Boden liegen. Kisame, zurück in seiner normalen Form, will dem regungslosen Bee die Beine abschneiden, aber sein Samehada stellt sich ihm selbst in dem Weg und gibt Killer B sogar Kisames Chakra! Kisame erkennt, dass sein Schwert sich auf Bees Seite gestellt hat und tritt es gegen einen Baum. Er nimmt daraufhin eines von Killer Bs Schwerten und holt zum entscheidenen Schlag aus. Rettung naht thumb|right|Kisames Ende Kurz bevor Kisame Killer B mit einem Schwert entzwei teilen kann, verteidigt sich Bee mit einem seiner Blitz-Bleistifte und wird sogleich wieder von Samehada aufgesucht, das sich an ihn anschmiegt. Kisames nächster Schwertstreich wird von Darui, der mit dem Raikage und C endlich zur Rettung genaht ist, verhindert. Dadurch, dass Kisame Killer Bs absorbiertes Chakra genutzt hat, konnten sie ihn orten. Die beiden Brüder stürmen sogleich auf Kisame zu, der gerade noch ein Suiton-Jutsu ausführen will, und stoppen ihn, indem sie ihn mit einem Raiton: Daburu Rariatto enthaupten. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kisames Kämpfe Kategorie:Killer Bs Kämpfe